


Gravity

by Ferith12



Category: DCU
Genre: Again, Dick is Not Afraid of Heights, Drabble, Gen, How do I tag?, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: I don't even know.  Dick Grayson's relationship with Gravity, I suppose.  Another thing I wrote that is all commentary and no action.  Also, it's exactly long enough to fill the text box without you having to scroll. "But the thing is, Dick never was afraid of gravity, he couldn't be if he wanted to.  Robin didn't fly in spite of gravity, there was never a conflict between them.Dick loved gravity."





	

It was a common misconception.

When people saw little Richard Grayson, when they saw the way he was so hyper-conscious of gravity (he always knew when someone had tipped their chair just far enough and was about to fall over), they all assumed.  "Poor child, to think he saw his parents die like  _that_.  He must be so afraid of falling."

(They chose not to notice how the boy would tip his own chair far, far back, seeming to disobey all laws of physics, and grinning like he knows he's better than everyone else)

People did notice the way Robin flew, as though ordinary forces didn't apply.  "Are we sure he doesn't have powers?" "How come Robin hates gravity so much?"

But the thing is, Dick never was afraid of gravity, he couldn't be if he wanted to.  Robin didn't fly in spite of gravity, there was never a conflict between them.

Dick loved gravity.

Gravity wasn't what killed Dick's parents.  A man did that, and a few drops of acid that ate slowly through the cables. (and a little boy who should have said something sooner.)

Gravity was constant.  9.8 meters per second squared acceleration, no matter what. Gravity was predictable, a tool to be used anywhere, something that was always, always there.  Gravity was almost like home.

Gravity always pulled down.  It was literally grounding.

And for all gravity was constance and rigidity, it was also freedom.  Gravity was what allowed Dick to fly.  

If flying was simply floating above the ground then anyone could fly in space.  But flying is more than that.  Flying is wind in your face, and flying is speed and  _direction_. Most of all, flying is doing it all under your own power. (that's why people in airplanes aren't  _really_ flying)

Dick flew, he flew because he was strong and fast and light, but most of all, he flew because he understood gravity.  When he swung on his grapple up, up, up, and released to do a quadruple summersault, it was gravity that put him up there. 

Dick understood almost intuitively exactly how gravity pulled on every part of his body.  How to swing at just the right angle, how to balance.  In every fight, in every movement, gravity gave him push, gave him leverage.

Gravity was Dick's closest friend.


End file.
